


Golden Hour

by Brook182



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Summary: Golden Hour is a time of great sadness for Twilight. Time steps in to comfort his descendant.
Kudos: 30





	Golden Hour

Twilight felt nothing as he stared straight ahead at the setting sun; twilight was upon them and the sun’s light spread out a blanket of gold on the field below the cliff on which he sat.

Twilight was tired of waiting for her, tired of feeling nothing but sorrow whenever she entered his mind, tired of missing her so much that it hurt to even remember.

“I thought I’d find you here.” Twilight could hear Time’s heavy footsteps and saw him take a seat beside him. “How are you doing?” There was a hint of concern in Time’s voice as he put one strong hand on Twilight’s shoulder.

Twilight sighed and looked at his ancestor. “I’ll be alright.”

“That’s not what I asked.” Time paused for Twilight to continue.

Twilight took the opportunity to gather his thoughts. He didn’t know what he felt. Was he sad, angry, hurt? Maybe he was all of the above.

Mostly… he felt betrayed.

But at the same time, Twilight just hoped that Midna was happy.

Yes, he wanted to see her again, but he knew she had responsibilities; an entire kingdom to manage. She had to be there for others, so Twilight had to understand that she couldn’t be there for him.

“I’m…”

“Take your time.”

“I feel, I feel nothing and yet I feel everything simultaneously. I don’t even know how to explain. Do I even know what’s going on? It’s as if I resent her but I also just want to see her, if only just once,” Twilight stopped, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He’d never spoken these feelings out loud. He felt better.

Time smiled down at his descendant. “You love her.”

“Yes!” Twilight yelled the word as if it was the most obvious thing Time could have said, yet at that moment Twilight realised what he had just confessed. “I love her,” he whispered, tears coating his eyes. Time brought the young man into his arms. Twilight hugged back, trying to get a hold of his emotions before they had to head back.

“I don’t understand. I know why she had to leave, but why do I feel like this?”

Time sighed into Twilight’s hair, “because love is tricky. It’s ruthless and relentless. But once you identify it and nurture it, it becomes something invaluable. Love for your friends, your family, and others can be the most beautiful thing in the world. But, trust me Twilight, don’t let love control you. You are its master. I hope you understand that.”


End file.
